


La lista de los niños malos

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasías sexuales con papá noel, M/M, Me veo cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Kink, Smut, UN POZO SIN FONDO, fEUILLY ES MÁS BUENO QUE EL PAN
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Al final no me ha quedado tan kinky como me gustaría, pero oye, SMUT FEHOREL</p>
<p>Creo que es lo único que me sale fluido escribir.</p>
<p>Se que no es primera hora de la mañana, Mar, pero espero que te guste. Siento haberte hecho esperar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La lista de los niños malos

**Author's Note:**

> Al final no me ha quedado tan kinky como me gustaría, pero oye, SMUT FEHOREL
> 
> Creo que es lo único que me sale fluido escribir.
> 
> Se que no es primera hora de la mañana, Mar, pero espero que te guste. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Bahorel escucha el estruendo y se despierta de golpe; se incorpora, confuso, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta dar con el origen del ruido.

  
-¿Qué coj..- Bahorel se levanta y se frota los ojos, incrédulo. Frente a él, una mancha roja recoge los trozos de cristal del plato roto. -¿Feuilly?- En su fuero interno, reza porque sea él, y no un ladrón con complejos de Santa Claus.

  
-Sip- el muchacho se incorpora y lo mira, con una amplia sonrisa. -Estaba haciéndome el almuerzo, pero he tenido un pequeño accidente- Bahorel no sabe exactamente como preguntarle por su vestimenta, así que se limita a mirarle fijamente. Feuilly nota su mirada y se mira, confuso, como sin darse cuenta de que lleva un traje completo de Papá Noel, barba falsa incluida.-¿Tengo alguna mancha?-

  
-¿Qué cojones haces vestido así, Feuilly?-

  
-Ooh, claro- el muchacho ríe con suavidad, rodando los ojos. -He pasado la mañana con los niños del orfanato, es navidad ¿Recuerdas?- dice, terminando de recoger los platos y tirando los trozos a la basura.

  
-¿Y tenías que vestirte así?-

  
-A los niños le hace ilusión, Baho, tendrías que verlos, les hace tan felices que les lleve regalos-

  
-¿Y con qué dinero se los compras?-

-Pues con lo que ahorro- responde el muchacho, como si fuera más que obvio, y Bahorel no puede hacer otra cosa aparte de sonreír con ternura. Feuilly es imposible. Tiene un sueldo de mierda con el que apenas puede costear sus gastos, y lo que ahorra se lo gasta en niños a los que ni conoce. Se acerca a él, y aprieta sus mejillas con una mano.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno?- Feuilly arquea una ceja, sonriente.

-Nací así... ¿Y tú, Bahorel?- pregunta, apartando la mano del otro muchacho de su cara.

-¿Yo qué?- Feuilly se muerde el labio inferior y se aparta un poco la barba postiza.

-¿Has sido un niño bueno o un niño malo?- inquiere de nuevo, con tono travieso. Bahorel ve por donde van los tiros, y decide que seguir el juego puede ser bastante divertido.

-No, lo sé, dímelo tú, que para algo eres Santa Claus-

-Hmmm, estoy convencido de que has sido un niño malo... Un niño muy malo- Bahorel ríe, dejando que una de las manos de Feuilly se cuele bajo su camiseta. -Un niño malo, que hace cosas malas a escondidas, para que yo no me entere... Pero yo me entero de todo, no hay nada que puedas ocultarme- susurra, acercando sus labios a los de Bahorel, sin llegar a besarle. -Y por ello, mereces un castigo ¿No crees?- pregunta, pasando el pulgar por los labios gruesos del grandullón, que asiente efusivamente. Feuilly sonríe, y lleva las manos a sus hombros. -Abajo- ordena, clavando sus pequeños ojos verdes en él, y Bahorel obedece en el acto, clavando sus rodillas en el suelo. Feuilly hace ademán de quitarse el abrigo rojo, pero el grandullón niega.

-Dejátelo-

-¿Cómo que ''dejátelo''? ¿Qué modales son esos?- Bahorel lo mira desde el suelo, frunciendo los labios.

-No te lo quites, por favor- Feuilly sonríe, quitándose el cinturón y dejándolo en la encimera, sin alejarlo demasiado de él, por si lo necesita más adelante.

-Ves, no cuesta nada ser educado...- dice, agarrándole del pelo para acercar la boca del grandullón a su entrepierna, y este comienza a dejar besos húmedos sobre los pantalones. -Las manos a tu espalda- Bahorel hace lo que le ordena, lamiendo con obscenidad el tejido rojo. -No quiero que te toques hasta que te de permiso ¿Entiendes? Es parte del castigo, quiero que me demuestres que puedes ser un niño bueno- El grandullón asiente, y Feuilly se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior de una misma vez, para luego, con la mano que agarra a Bahorel, tirar de él hacia su entrepierna, que ataca con avidez. El muchacho apoya la espalda sobre la encimera, sin poder dejar de mirar a su compañero, arrodillado frente a él. Este lo lame, le muerde, juega con sus testículos, y Feuilly siente que se ahoga, lo que le lleva a quitarse la barba postiza, que comienza a sobrarle. Bahorel parece bastante concentrado en lo que está haciendo, y eso le pone a mil. En general, Bahorel le pone a mil, sobre todo cuando se pone en modo obediente. Feuilly no es una persona de fetiches, pero le encanta que Bahorel obedezca cuando le ordena hacer algo. Por otro lado, el grandullón jamás reconocería cuanto le excitaba que Feuilly se pusiera mandón. Y si encima, lo hacía vestido de Santa Claus... Si creyera en el Infierno, estaría seguro de que ambos iban a ir de cabeza allí. -Metétela entera, Bahorel- musita, tirando de su pelo hacia él, aunque eso es innecesario, puesto que el grandullón lo hace sin dudar. Feuilly nota la nariz del muchacho apretar con fuerza su vientre, y escucha, o más bien, siente, un gemido salir de su garganta. Le obliga a soltarlo, tirando de su pelo de nuevo, de forma no demasiado brusca, y lo mira fijamente. -Levántate- ordena, soltándole el pelo. Cuando el grandullón se incorpora, besa sus labios con ansia. -A la cama- esta vez, acompaña la orden con una cachetada, y Bahorel no duda un segundo en dirigirse a la habitación de Feuilly, que se queda un poco atrás. Cuando Bahorel se da cuenta de que no le está siguiendo, lo mira fijamente.

-¿No vienes?-

-No, quiero que vayas a la cama, quiero que te desnudes, y quiero que me esperes, como un buen chico... Sin tocarte ¿Comprendes? Santa irá ahora mismo, y te dará lo que te mereces- Bahorel traga saliva. Siente su erección latir contra sus pantalones, pero sabe que será capaz de contener las ganas de tocarse. Al menos, espera ser capaz. Sabe que, si Feuilly se lo propone, puede jugar con él durante horas, sin permitir que se corra. Y no quiere eso. No. Así que se dirige al cuarto, dispuesto a obedecer sin poner objeción alguna. Se desnuda y se tiende en la cama, mirando al techo, rezando porque Feuilly no tarde demasiado en llegar. Y quizás no tarda tanto, pero a Bahorel la espera se le hace eterna. Cuando al fin lo hace, solo lleva puesto el abrigo rojo y el gorro de Santa Claus. En la mano, lleva su cinturón. La mera imagen basta para cortar su respiración. Se acerca hasta él, y lo mira con aprobación. -Las manos, al cabecero- Bahorel hace lo que le dice, y no rechista cuando usa el cinturón para atarlo a él. -Quizás termine por ponerte en la lista de los niños buenos, te estás portando realmente bien- susurra, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, mirando su erección, con una sonrisa. -¿Sabes por qué he tardado tanto en venir?- Bahorel niega, y Feuilly acaricia sus muslos, acercándose vertiginosamente a su entrepierna, pero sin llegar a rozarla ni tan siquiera. -Me estaba preparando, Bahorel...- susurra, tumbándose sobre el grandullón, haciendo que su erección roce el tejido del abrigo. -Puedes imaginártelo ¿Verdad? Claro que puedes, por muy bien que te portes, siempre serás un chico malo- la voz de Feuilly es prácticamente un murmullo cuando comienza a dejar pequeños mordiscos en su mandíbula, y luego en su cuello, para terminar en su pezones. El grandullón jadea, y hasta deja escapar algún gemido. Finalmente, Feuilly se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, y toma entre sus manos la erección de Bahorel. La acaricia unos segundos, hasta que decide que ya es suficiente. Camina sobre sus rodillas, hasta quedar apropiadamente sobre él, y, tras otros segundos que a Bahorel le parecen horas, se deja caer, dejando a su compañero llenarlo por completo. El muchacho intenta mover los brazos, como sin ser consciente de que está atado, y Feuilly no puede evitar reír. Se mueve con lentitud, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Bahorel, que lo mira fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al ver que no puede hacer otra cosa, el grandullón comienza a mover las caderas, intentando embestir a Feuilly, con desesperación. El muchacho sabe que puede seguir en su papel, que con una simple palabra, Bahorel se detendría. Pero, joder, estaba demasiado cachondo en aquel momento como para preocuparse ya por eso siquiera. Así que responde a las embestidas, moviéndose sobre él, prácticamente montándolo.

-Feuilly, por favor...- gime Bahorel, y su compañero deduce que es por las manos. Se inclina sobre él y besa sus labios, con cuidado.

-Sólo si me prometes que no intentarás darle la vuelta la situación- dice, contra su boca, y Bahorel asiente, así que Feuilly se incorpora un poco y desata las manos del grandullón. Automáticamente, busca con ellas las caderas del otro muchacho, y comienza a besarlo con avidez. Sabe que el juego ha terminado ya, así que se permite rodar sobre si mismo, para quedar sobre Feuilly, que lo rodea con las piernas. En esta nueva posición, le es mucho más fácil embestirle, así que es a lo que se dedica. Su compañero deja que sus manos desciendan por su espalda, hasta llegar a las nalgas, donde clava las uñas sin miramiento alguno. Bahorel se incorpora un poco y le abre el estúpido abrigo, sonriendo al ver por fin el pecho lleno de tatuajes de Feuilly. Deja varios besos en uno de sus pezones, y entonces siente un lameton en su mejilla. Rie con suavidad, y mira a Feuilly, buscando la lengua de este con la suya, en un beso húmedo. Mientras, continua enterrándose una y otra vez en él, disfrutando al máximos de los sonidos que salen de la garganta del muchacho. Es su perdición. Sus labios, sus caderas, su pecho. Todo él. -Bahorel, joder- gime Feuilly, al sentir a Bahorel correrse en su interior. Lleva una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna, queriendo acabar también lo antes posible, y Bahorel le ayuda, haciéndolo terminar unos instantes más tarde, sin salir de dentro suyo. Finalmente, cuando siente el pegajoso líquido blanco cubrir sus dedos, se deja caer al lado de su compañero.

-Quiero decirle a mi yo de doce años que a los veinticinco se va a follar a Santa Claus- Feuilly ríe sonoramente, incorporándose para quitarse el abrigo.

-¿Te has escuchado?-

-¿Me creerás si te digo que en mi cabeza sonaba todavía peor?- el más pequeño vuelve a reír, y echa el abrigo sobre sus pies. Bahorel lleva una de sus grandes manos a la cara de su compañero, para así poder acercar los labios de este a los suyos y así besarle, de forma intensa. -Feliz navidad-

-Ho, ho, ho- responde Feuilly, con una amplia sonrisa, colocando una pierna sobre él para permitir que ambos cuerpos queden pegados. Ahora es Bahorel el que ríe, dejando varios besos sobre sus labios.

-Doy gracias a Dios por la existencia de los disfraces de Santa Claus- Feuilly muerde su labio, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Amén-


End file.
